Nightmare
by Abby-Sciuto-Lover
Summary: Ziva and Ari are dead. Kate is still missings and Ari's wrath won't end. Tony and Abby are dreaming of Kate. Will Kate be okay. Will they find her in time.
1. Chapter 1

_"TONY!ABBY! HELP ME! PLEASE...please..." slap_

Tony woke up screaming, crying, he yelled out for Kate. For three months Tony has been having the same nightmare , and so has Abby. They can never remember it at all. Only that Kete was yelling for them crying and yelling and being slapped, they knew it was real. No one else knew of the dreams and they moved in together afraid of the dream to be safe or in case someone remembered the dream or something important.

Abby came into Tony's room she had the dream too. She got in his bed and hugged him.

They've always been close but for the past year, since Kates "death" they've become closer espically for the past few months.

"Tony?"  
"Yeah Abs?"  
"O miss her so much." Abby was scared depressed angry sad and felt like she needed Kate.  
"So do I Abs..." Tony's voice trailed off as a tear ran down his check, He blamed himself. He should have known, he should have found her, he should have **saved** her.

Marsailles, France 2 months ago.

"_Bonjour Madame"  
"Appelle la police immedietment! Quel qu'un était tuer!"  
"Ou?"  
"Au salle de Mille. Deshayes."_

A month after Kates Kidnapping Ari escaped to France after hiding out in a safehouse in Wales for a month. He gave himslef and Kate an alias Morganne Deshayes and Claude Renard.

_" M. Neveu? Oui...non...M. Neveu I cannot allow you to reopen this building Au revoir, Mon dieu that man is impossible."_

"Inspecteur who is the victim?"

"According to M. Neveu it is Claude Renard mais on pense that it is an alias, he is in fact a hamas al queda terrorist Ari Haswari. Son murderer is Morganne Deshayes, although elle redues to give us her real name until she can contact someone. But we do suspect she is Specal Agent Kaitlyn Todd of NCIS, Kidnapped by Ari and wanted for murder of Mossad Liason officer Ziva DaVid, and for crimes against the state of Isreal, that being the murder several mossad agents and believed to have murdered more."

_Officer LeBlanc walked into the interrogation room where Kate was being held._

"Bonjour Kaitlyn"  
"It is Kate or Agent Todd."  
"Kat--"  
Kate cut off the officer.   
"Acctually I would rather I am called Agent Todd"  
"Well if you do not co-operate you wont be agent todd anymore, your own goverment and sevral agencies are after you."

"Ari's Terror wil not end here. He has countless other Agents waiting. He framed me or forced me to do these thing's it will not end here, they will come after anyone in the way of Ari's dream, and mission."

"I know, but you see, no one else ever will" Officer Leblanc grinned and laughed. Kate Launched herslef towards the french officer, he fought her twice as hard and knocked her out. He toke her away. He brought her to his car were he tied her up.

"How does Barcellona sound to you Senorina Rodriquez? Ahahahaha, you idiotic bitch."

Back at Tonys two months later.

Tony woke up he saw her again, she was on a beach, ari wasnt there. He woke up and told Abby. They were so happy they felt as if all was well untill their ansering machine kicked it. Kate was screaming, but they never heard, she was upset, screaming crying and was cut off.

Both Abby and Tony heard a noise both but ignored it.

"Gibbs called they have a lead on Kate." They both went silent and decided it was time they went into work.


	2. Sweet dreams of a barcellona heat

_A/n PLEASE REVIEW...anyway...I am making a site for this and it will be up and runnign some time after exams end(they end next friday up here) so about a week after. ummm I probubly wont post until that friday, even then I dont know._

_RECAP:_

_"Tony woke up he saw her again, she was on a beach, ari wasnt there. He woke up and told Abby. They were so happy they felt as if all was well untill their ansering machine kicked it. Kate was screaming, but they never heard, she was upset, screaming crying and was cut off._

_Both Abby and Tony heard a noise both but ignored it._

_"Gibbs called they have a lead on Kate." They both went silent and decided it was time they went into work."_

_"_Abby I had another Dream last ngiht a new one."  
"Whats happened"  
"Kate was Happy, Ari was gone dead I think...it was warm wherever she was. "  
"Gibb's said he was dead...two months ago found murdered...she was kidnapped again by a french police officer."  
"Why werent we told?"  
"They thought it was Kate who did it and kidnapped him...they were wrong but didn't want to provide info..."Abby was almost in tears she wasn't the one who wanted to tell Tony, it should have been Gibbs.

When Tony saw tears in her eyes he was overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions of anger, greif depression, happiness for Kate, and hate for whoever kiddnapped her again. Tony looked at his ansering machine and the light was blinking. He let go of Abby. He felt like it was important somehow.

"TONY! Help me! I'm in BAR--" it was Kate he somehow was able to reconize her voice after so long, she needed help, but the connection died before he could find out where, he toke out the tape, and called Gibbs telling him that abby couldn't come in and that he was staying behind for a while.Abby went to the couch and lay down crying, she longed for Kate she wanted her, needed her.

_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled frusterated one dead agent, one missing, one dioriented forensic specialist. one Agent taking care of her and a sick probie. This day could not get any worse, the past few months have been eating away at him and today never helped.

"Yeah Boss?"  
"Call Dinozzo in quickly"They just recieved a lead on Kate. Spain, but that was as far as it went.

"He's on his way."

_1/2 an hour later_

Tony walked into the bullpen.  
"DInozzo, we need you to find Kate she's in spain."  
"Bar...BARCELLONA!"  
"Dinozzo?"  
"She called, my ansering machine picked up...I have the tape...the connection was lost, she said "I'm in Bar--" that where it cut out!"

"Good job Dinozzo."Gibbs was happy he was finally able to find Kate, provided she was still in Barcellona."Mcgee book three tickets to Barcellona"

"Four abby will want to go"

Gibbs hesitated"Four, four tickets. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but he knew that she would kill him if he never toke her. "Call Lee tell her she will be looking after thigns, but if anythign big comes up that she is to get some more Agents in to help her out!"

Mcgee called Lee and booked the tickets for tomorrow morning. After that eceryone went home to sleep and get reasy for tomorrow.

_The next morning at Tony's apartement._

"ABBY!" Tony called"Comeone if we don't leave in five minutes we will be late"  
Dinozzo was anxious, he wanted to get there quickly and Abby slowness was starting to annoy him a lot. He wanted to find Kate. After almost two years he wanted her so badly. He missed her and needed her back. They all did. Wiether they admitted it or not they all knew it was true.

"I need more time!!!!!"  
"Abby!"  
"But"  
"No buts! Gibbs will kill us if we are late..."  
"But I need to find somethign without Metal...I hate those alarms going off"  
"But were going on NCIS buisness, it won't matter."  
"Fine..."  
"THEN LETS GO!"

_Airport_  
"DINOZZO! Why are you late?"Gibbs was pissed, if they had missed the flight there would have been hell to fight.  
"Abby had trouble picking out clothes."  
"Hey! not fair Dinozzo cheap shot!"  
"It's true!"  
"No! I needed something without metal"  
"Both of you shut up!"

The four team members boarded their plane and set off on the exilleratinf 1o hour plane ride ahead of them.  
When they were able to use electronics Abby played her music, and the whole plane ride all anyone could her was her music.

_A/n hope you liked it please recview!_


	3. Searching the Barcellona streets

_Barcellona_

"Tony next tiem we go somewhere tropical remind me not to wear anything black..."  
"HA!"  
"Hey it's way to warm here."  
"You two give it up...get your luggage and lets go."

The team went to go check into their hotel. When they were checking in Abby and Tony took one room and Mcgee and Gibbs got their own rooms.

Once everyone has settled in they went down to a bar where they were meeting a NCIS Agent, stationed in the med. who was put in charge of the investigation.

"Can I offer you anything?"

"Coffee Black"  
"Coffee Milk and Sugar"  
"Just water please"  
"CAFF-POW!"

Exept Abby everyone burst out laughing.

"Abs you know you can only get them in the states right?"  
"Air Express?"Abby fake pouted "Fine red bul and vodka..."  
"Abs?"  
"What?"  
"Red Bull and vodka?"  
"Fine just the red bull"

"O my it's good to see you all again."  
"So Paula coming back to the States anytime soon?"  
"Not that you'll know of Dinozzo."  
"You two shut up, we need to find Kate not waste time."

"Sorry...I sighted her myself. I thought it was just someone who looked like her."  
"Like a doubleganger?"  
"Exactley. Two days later I recieved and e-mail from her telling me she was in Spain but she sent it before she could tell me where exactley. No luck on a bolo. She isn't in Mandrid thats almost for sure. Tomorrow we start swearching the city."

"Searching?"Mcgee was confused."Wouldn't it give it away that we know?  
"For lack of a better word it will be searched. Unarmed out of uniform naval personel will be searching and in every quater there will e police aware of it incase they find her."

"Ari was to smart to have let this happen"Although he didnt want to admit it Gibb's knew it was true.

"I agree he was but he's dead. His people might mess up."  
"Pesimists!"  
"Abby, but Gibbs is right, theres a good chance they won't mess up."  
"Tony!"  
"They are Abby. I have been assigned to this investigation and form what we have found it doesn't look to good. But I will do whatever I can."She didn't want to admit it but Gibbs was right they were going by leads and circumstantial evidence.

TBC... 

A/n .Okay so I should update tonight if I am not studying for my exam tomorrow, I might update tomrrow night and I will definately on friday. Thanks for reading please review.


	4. gunshot wounds and peircing pain

_Just outside of Barcellona_

"Kate why is NCIS here?"  
"Here?" She knew it would only be a matter of time befre they came for her.  
"Barcellona..."  
Kate shrugged, and he showed signs of anger. She thought it was going to be over.  
"We're leaving. That idiot stopped looking in Mandrid."  
"Who?" who could have searched Mandrid if they haven't known about her.  
"NCIS Special Agent Paula Cassidy"  
"Cassidys working the case?" Kate was worried, she knew he would hurt anyone if they got in the way.  
"Along with Gibbs Dinozzo Mcgee and that freak Abby..."  
Kate launched herself at him. She knew they would get hurt if they got to close. She needed to get away. She grabbed a vase and hit him over the head, mmaking him fall to the ground and she ran. She opened the door and set of an alarm . She got halfway down the drive way when she heard a gunshot and passed out after feeling a peircing pain.

TBC...

a/n I know its a very short chapter but I don't have much time. Monday I'll post the rest I have written. EXAMS ARE OVER!!!! I'M FREEE lol. Reviews would be appreciated


	5. bleeding resolutions

A/N Okay so heres a very long chapter. Its everythign I have written so far. I may put up a small chapter tonnight. Reviews would be very nice. and helpful.

"Cassidy" Paula ansered her phone"Be right there."

"Were are we going?"  
We are not going anywhere. Me and Abby are going to collect blood samples."  
"What about the scene?"  
"Processed."  
"Fine."Gibb's was pissed he knew it must have had to do with Kate and he couldn't leave to process the scene.  
"Lets go!"

Abby and Paula were driving up a driveway when they were forced to stop by a group of Petty officers. One of the Petty officers came up to the window.  
"Ma'am you'll have to walk from here"  
"Thank-you."

When they arrived at the scene Paula went to collect some evidence from local LEO's while Abby got the blood samples. When they were finished, it was around 11 so they decided to wait for procesing evidence.

The enxt morning the team left to go to the naval base to process the evidence from last night, and tracking down any leads on Kate.

Abby went down to their forensic lab.  
"Well let's see if you match Kates blood type"  
Abby took one sample and processed the DNA running it through all data bases, then took another and compared it's blood type to Kates. Kates blood was O positive and the blood sample was O negitive.  
"Well at least you arent Kate's." The computer started to beep. "What the hell?!"

Abby dialed Gibb's number  
"Gibbs"  
"Gibb's something hinky is up."  
"Whats up?"  
"The blood type is different."  
"Isn't that good Abs?"  
"Normally but the blood is Kate's. I have no clue what is wrong."  
"So the DNA in the blood matches Kates but not the blood type?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Could you have two different samples?"  
"Maybe, O negitive is rare, not rarest but...it could be mixed. Type O negitive blood can be used in a transfusion with any blood type."  
"Kate never had a blood transfusion up until she was brought to Paris. I doubt she did. Mcgee will see if there were any O negitive transfusions with a O positive victim in Paris or Spain in the last three months."

Abby compared both blood samples and tehy were both the same. Showed no signs of a transfusion, and were both o negitive.

"Hey Ducky!"  
"Hello Abigal Whats wrong?"  
"Can someone with O positive blood also be O negitive too?"  
"Hmm, well that reminds me of a case I worked once. The poor girl had O negitive but the samples we took were O positive, for weeks we were baffled , but when we did a detailed anaylsis of the blood, we found she could be both. Her blood was border line. Meaning one week she'd be O negitive the nest O positive."  
"I need some files can you dig them up?"  
"What are they."  
"Kate's medical records."  
"What happened?"  
"We have a sample that matches hers but the blood types don't."  
"Give me an hour."

Abby dialed Gibb's cell.  
"Hey Bossman, the blood looks like it's Kate's. Ducky is checking it out."  
"Thats good work Abs." He hated that they were so close but so far away. They would have had her. It looked like she almost got away too...

"Don't worry Kate we're coming."

The next morning it was confirmed it was Kate's.  
"Cassidy...yeah...we're on it."  
"Is we you and Abby again?"  
"No theres a muerder. Dinozzo I need file BL038 when I get back."  
"On it."  
"Lets go boys!"

Tony went back to the hotel room, Abby was gone, at the Navy Yards lab. So he could work there alone. He pulled up the file. He saw 12 pictures. He knew them all. Very well. Ziva's was the last. It was the file, the one on Rosefern13. He should have known it wasn't over. When he scrolled down there was nothing besides a note.

_Tony,_

_Did you really think Ari was the only one behind it? You were wrong. Guess who's next? Can't? To bad you'll miss 'em. Kaitlyn found this one espically difficult. Espically the carving once again._

Rosefern13

"Dinozzo" Tony ansered his phone. "Who was it this time?"  
"How do you know?"  
"The file was replaced by a note."  
"It wasn't a murder."  
"What?"  
"They only did the carving."  
"WHO!?"  
"Abby..."  
"Kate did it again..."  
"We know we found her..."  
"Is she okay?"  
"Barely alive, she will be okay. Shot to the leg. Lost to much blood. Passed out, after the carving. Then abandoned."  
"Thanks Boss" Dinozzo was relived "Where is she?"  
"A hospital not to far from you."

"I'm going to see her."  
"No we need you."  
"No she need's me more. Concious or not she needs me."  
"One hour, then I need you at the navy yard."  
"Fine."

He needed to see her. When he got to the Hospital , the nurses tried to stop him but it wouldn't work. And the guards at her door wouldn't either until he pulled out his gun. He was ready to pull the trigger too.

"Hi Tony I knew you would find me." Kate barely whispered it but he heard it.  
"We weren't going to let you down." Tony bent down and took her hand. A single tear rolled down his face. "The basturd is finally dead." She laughed.  
"Only in body. his goons are still around."  
"They won't get you, not again"

They just sat there until Kate fell asleep, when she did he bent down and kissed her forehead, and left.

He went to see Abby but she was in ICU so he couldn't just run in there.

He went to see Gibbs. His phone rang. He never reconozed the number though.

"Hello?"  
"TONY!-" The line went dead. Tony decided to call Mcgee.

"Mcgee I need you to track down the last call made to my cell now!"  
"On it"

Tony couldn't stand it ...he knew the voice, but it was distorted. His phone rang.

"Dinozzo"  
"It was a cell, he's in DC, The phone is NCIS issued, to your name."  
"How?I have mine here."  
"I don't know...it would have to be an Agent to get the phone."  
"Expalins how they got the phone, but not the call, I reconized the voice, but it was to distorted to tell who it was."  
"Like in a recording?"  
"He's in NCIS, the voice was distorted...It must have been the tape that Kate left the message on."  
"I'll have all exits closed down in DC."

Gibb's came into the room.  
"Tony why aren't you working?"  
"There's someone in NCIS, someone called and played the tape from my machine."  
"In NCIS?"  
"Mcgee traced it to a cell in my name inside the buliding."  
"Good job...NOW FIND HIM!"

Tony made one more call.

"Special Agent Crawford, NCIS evidence lock up"  
"Allison it's Tony. I signed in a tape a couple days ago, was it signed out?"  
"Ummm...yeah two hours ago. A JAG officer. Lt. Commander Brian Rowe."  
"JAG?"  
"They said they were conductin an investigation on Kate."  
"Damn it, call security see if he left."  
"Okay one second...No he's still in the building."  
"Have security hold him untill I give the go ahead."  
"Yes sir"

Tony was worried, this was too easy. He ran Lt. Commander Rowe through the Navy's database. There was no Brian Rowe .

"Boss!"  
"Yeah Dinozzo?"  
"Lt. Commander Brian Rowe signed out the tape."  
"Okay..."  
"Caims to be JAG but there is no Brian Rowe in the Navy or JAG."  
"Who is he?"  
"No idea. He's in custody at NCIS."  
"I want you back in DC. Kate and Abby are being flown out tonight your going with them and will be handling the investigation on US grounds."  
"Yeah Boss."

Tony left to see Abby and Kate at the Hospital. He went to see kate first.

"Hey Katie"  
"Dinozzo" Kate whined, thought she was happy to hear it again "Anything new?"  
"We think we have someone involved in the kidnapping."

"Who?"  
"A John Doe."  
"Dead"  
"Alive, claimed to be JAG he's in NCIS custody."  
"I'm going home...tonight."  
"I know I'm going too."  
"Can I stay with you?"  
"Sure Abby won't be needing her bed for a bit.  
Kate started to cry. She blamed herslef for the pain she caused Abby."Is she okay?"  
"I haven't seen her yet but she's out of ICU."  
"Can I see her?"  
"I don't know if you can walk go ahead."

Kate's doctor came in.

"Hola, I am Doctor Ramirez." Tony shock his hand "Now were are you going?"  
"To see my friend Abby Sciuto."  
"Ah yes Mrs. Sciuto has been asking for you...but she asleep."  
"Thank-you Doctor."  
"No problem. Good-Bye. Kaitlyn I will see you before you leave."  
"Thank-you."

Later that night they left. Abby was heavily sedated and sleep the whoel way back to DC. Kate was asleep on Tony's sholder most of time, but he didn't mind.

When they got to Andrew's Airport they were transported by ambulace to Bethesda to be examined. Commander Eli Donovan, was there to give Kate a final examination before being released.

"Kate it looks like you are ready to leave. Do you have somewhere to stay?"  
"Yes with Agent Dinozzo."  
"Aww well then"  
"No Commander we are just very close friends." Kate was very embarresed. She was turning red.  
"How long will Abby be here?"  
"A week or two longer."  
"Thank-you doctor. Come on Kate we have to go now."

On their way to Tony's apartement Kate was getting curious. Ari never was willing to tell her what exactley happened between them."Tony?"  
"Yeah Kate?"  
"What exactley happened between you and Ari?"  
" We were lovers, until he left me, when he kidnapped you..."  
"Your gay?"  
"Bi really."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Theres a part of me that still loves that little part of him that seemed to sincerly care for me."  
The car came to a stop at Tony's apartement Kate got out and hugged Tony. She felt his pain. Before he found Tony and got him involved they had a love affair. She hated him for leaving but still loved that one part of him.  
"We went out too. He used me just like he used you."  
"Let's go inside."

Tony went into his kitchen he put on some spaghetti sauce and noodles for dinner.  
"Dinozzo what are you doing?"  
"Making supper."  
"It smell's good."  
"I know how to cook Kate, I know that much."  
"Fine, I'm going to go shower."

After they ate they went to sleep. Kate didn't want to sleep alone, so they went to sleep together in Tony's bed. 


End file.
